A Fairies Tale
by MoonStoneCat125
Summary: This is a rewrite of my origional story A Fairy's Tale. I'm keeping both stories up, and I want to know whether you think this is better than before or not :) Bloom always knew she was different, that she had powers... But what she didn't know was that she had a Older brother that thought she was dead... Join Bloom on her way to Friendship, Finding love and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Winx Club - A Fairies Tale - Rewrite**

**Authors Note - This is a rewrite of the one originally up. There will be two separate stories up with the same name until I have finished rewriting all the chapter there are.**

**I do not own any of this but I hope you enjoy it as much as you did before :)**

**Chapter 1**

Riding down the street, was a relatively normal looking girl. Although, she was counted as weird by other teenagers. She had fiery red hair down past her waste that had black streaks throughout the length. Along with this, she had bright green eyes that has a cyan blue ring in the middle. Coming to a stop at the traffic lights, you noticed that she wasn't wearing something most people would consider usual. She had black ripped skinny jeans on, with dark grey combat style boots on and a blood red t-shirt on that hung off both of her shoulders showing off her thick stapped black vest. On the bike was a little basket in front of her. Bouncing around in the little basket was her cute little pet bunny, Kiko.

The lights turned green and she set off once more. She traveled to the park before stepping off her bike and pushing it towards a giant oak tree where she let Kiko go before sitting down.

"Go find a acorn Kiko, I'll toss it around with you." Her soft, melodious voice drifted through the air, matching her personality as being someone who was gentle.

Kiko squeaked at her before running off behind some bushes, leaving his owner smiling after him. She leaned back against the base of the tree, lost in thought.

_Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why can't my life be as simple as my bunny's... All he has to worry about is not getting lost..."_

**!CRASH!**

Red hair flipped as her head snapped towards the bushed Kiko dissapeared behind. As if on cue, he came taring out of the bushes screaming before jumping behind her.

She stared down at him before turning towards the bushes again as another loud noice sounded out throughout all the tree's.

**!BANG!**

Her eye's narrowed and she slowly walked over to the little opening in the tree's, Verdian eye's widening As she saw the different cloured lights being fired in all directions. A sparkling yellow headed at her so fast, she barely dodged it.

Kiko jumped in a different direction to his owner and screamed as another beam off light came towards him.

"KIKO!" The red head shouted as she dived towards her stunned bunny, shielding him with her body as she glared at the beam of light nearly reaching them. A bright blue light surrounded them as the beam of light collided with the shimmer mass and dissipated. Getting up off the floor slowly, she stared amazed at the shield before it dissapeared from around them.

Yelling and screams pulled her from her thoughts, and she honed in on the fight she was in the midst of witnessing before saving her bunny.

In the middle of a clearing was a girl, around about 15/16 dressed all in orange. Glittery orange at that. Shorts and a one shoulder belly top. And a pair of... Yellow wings?

In her hands she held what looked to be septuor. And coming from it, were the different cloured lights both Kiko and her had seen before. But what was more surprising was the ... Monster of a man opposite her. If you could even call it a man and not a... Ogre.

Surrounding the ogre, were creepy little dog like creature. Trying to attack the girl, only to be blasted away with the beams of light.

"Stella! Give us the Solaria ring!" The Ogre bellowed, the sound reverberating around the clearing, leaving the both girls ears ringing.

The girl in orange, now name Stella, Glared up weakly from the ground, where she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Never! Tranportus Reversus Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy!" She screamed yelling the septuor around before weakly collapsing back, breathing heavily.

A bright yellow light surrounded the clearing, blocking everyone view of Stella as the light came to a peak before it calmed down.

As the light abated, the outline of 4 boys stood in front of Stella. They all looked confused, but they all were on the defensative as they looked around for danger.

The girl hiding behind the bushes turned towards her bunny, ready to tell him to stay where he was before realizing he wasn't there anymore. One of those creepy dogs had chased him into the clearing. She watched, eye's wide, as he ran into one of the boys' leg and bounced off it, staring dizzily up at the blonde as the boy did the same down at the blue bunny.

The Ogre roared from across the field and all 4 boys automatically turned towards him ready to fight, before they realized what it was. A unspoken agreement was sent amongst them as they got out what looked to be plastic weapons, off something like Star Wars.

The blonde picked up Kiko and placed him in his hood, before getting into a stance, ready to fight.

All 4 guys ran in at once, attacking the little monsters, until they each burst into glitter.

Once over, they all turned towards the ogre, just as yellow lights darted past them and hit the thing in question. The ogre screamed in pain before charging, sending the blonde boy flying backwards.

In the bushes, there was a large gasp as the boy landed unconscious with Kiko next to him dazed. Her eye's blazed as she finally let go of what she was holding in.

"_No one hurts my bunny!"_

Blames burst from her body, dancing around her as she clenched her hands. Honing on the ogre, now attacking the other girl, she stored out of the bushes, attracting everyone attention.

Her hair danced in the wind, looking like the flames flying around her hands making it look like not only were her hands on fire, but her whole body. Everyone Stoped and stared at her, including the ogre.

"No one hurts my Bunny... Especially not a stupid Ogre." Her eye's glowed green as she sent a few fire balls toward the creature. He tried dodging them bu ended up getting hit anyway. In the background, one of the boys was helping the blonde to his feet, who was holding Kiko as they joined the others to watch what they thought at first was a witch but they now realize is a fairy using her powers untransformed.

Getting tired of dodging the fire balls, the ogre stepped back, glaring menacingly at all of them.

"I'll be back... And I will get that ring!" he clapped his hands twice before disappearing, just managing to miss the fire ball coming his way. Everything turned silent as they all turned to the mistery girl.

She turned towards them, before walking over to the blonde who looked ready to defend himself, before carefully picking Kiko out of his hands and cuddling him to her body.

"You silly bunny, you shouldn't have run away. You know i wouldn't have let anything hurt you. Yes, you silly bunny yes..." Her words came out so soft that they barely heard her. She was smiling softly at him as he did a little bunny giggle, rubbing against her hand. She looked up at them before sighing softly.

"I want to know what just happened... Can you tell me what the hell just happened? What were those things and how did you just appear out of nowhere? And who exactly are you?"

She knew some of those answers but she asked them anyway. it was said with such conviction, even if it was softly spoken, that they knew they wouldn't get away with not answering.

**Authors Note - What do you think? I Hope you all like it as much as you did the first chapter of the other one :) Review please xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Winx Club - A Fairies Tale **

**Authors Note - I'm glad, that not long after I posted the first updated chapter, that it was getting views. I'm glad people do like it :) Anyway, only the second chapter. Hopefully none of my chapters go below 1000 words :)**

**Chapter 2**

"Can you tell me what the hell just happened? What were those things and how did you just appear out of nowhere? And who exactly are you?"

She knew some of those answers but she asked them anyway. it was said with such conviction, even if it was softly spoken, that they knew they wouldn't get away with not answering...

"Great, another stubborn Riven... At least she seems nice." The brown haired boy whispered quietly to the ginger boy, who nodded slightly.

Stella stepped forward slightly, attracting the attention of the guys as well as the red head. She adjusted her stance in uncertain, before found her resolve and tilted her chin up in a arrogant pose.

"We will tell you, after you tell us who you are and what you just did. My name Stella, to my right is Riven and Sky and to my left is Brandon and Timmy. I summoned them here to help me." Riven, the one with he purple spikey hair, turned to look at the other guys while still keeping a eye on the still unknown girl. He didn't know what to make of her.

He thought she was hot, that much was obvious, but he didn't know what she was or if she was good, but he knew that if she was, he was definitely keeping a look out for her.

The red head looked unimpressed by Stella's speech before rolling her eye's and answering.

"My name is Bloom. I am, as you could probably tell, a Fairy. I don't know how I got my powers, because none of the rest of my family are magical. So I kep it a secret, not even my parent know what i am. Only you. I thought what just happened was obvious. I saved my rabbit from a stupid monster, and inadvertently saved you. Simple. Now, please, answer my questions."

All this was said so softly that no one knew weather or not she was being sarcastic or just answering the question. Riven smirked slightly at her, crossing arms over his chest as he watched the scene.

Stella scowled at the new girl. She didn'like her one bit. _"Talking to her that way! Who does she think she is! Does she not realize that I'm better then her, being royalty. Although, she says she's from earth, so I guess not..."_

"What just happened, was a Ogre and his minions, came to get my ring, which happens to be a septuor too. It's a very powerful ring, the ring of Solaria. And he wanted it so that he could give it to his mistresses, the Trix, and they could gain the ultimate power. I had to summon the boys to come help me, and they would have won, if Sky hadn't have been worried about protecting your stupid bunny and not just me!" Bloom, still holding Kiko, flinched back with wide eye's, automatically covered Kiko's ears even though he was already angry at the blonde haired girl.

Brandon pulled stells into his chest and whispered soothing words to her while she glared nastily at Bloom, as though it was all her fault.

Bloom merely looked away from her, a small frown on her face before it became unreadable, moving Kiko so she could look into his eye's and make funny faces at him. His little bunny laugh reached the other guys ears, soft smiles spreading on their faces as they watched the red head not be affected by what Stella had said. Or so they thought.

Riven, however, watched her with a small unnoticeable smile while thinking.

"_She flinched back when Stella yelled at her. She even covered her bunny's ears as though she cared more about what Stella said about him than about her. But, although she acts like it doesn't matter to her, the look in her eye's tells a different story. She looks sad, almost like she's in pain... But she doesn't look hurt..."_

His though process came to an end when Brandon spoke, holding onto Stella, who was pouting petulantly at everyone.

"Bloom was it? Sorry about Stella, she doesn't take well to newcomers. Add to the fact that from what you said, you never went to a magic school, so you taught yourself that and you already have more control and ower than her, she felt threatened b..."

"I don't care weather or no she likes me or not or if she feels threatened. All i care about it getting answers, okay? So, back to the point..." Her voice carried off to nothing as she left the sentence open aiming a look at Brandon that clearly told him what to do.

He looked uncomfortable and cleared his throat before continuing.

"Err yeh. Well, that creature was a Ogre, as Stella said before. And You know our names so... Me and the guys are from Red fountain, a school for Heroics. None of us have Magic so we learn how to fight creatures, like those you just met... And stella here comes from Alfea, a magic school for Fairies, so they learn how to control their powers... Erm, is that everything?" He nervously looked at the others, hand coming up and rubbing the back fo his head.

Bloom huffed slightly before nodding, petting Kiko making him sigh and snuggle into her chest happily. Her eye's met the blue ones belonging to Sky. She jerked slightly before smiling slightly to him.

"Thank you, by the way, for protecting Kiko. You didn't have to, but I'm so glad you did. Trouble always seems to find him, no matter what." She let out a light giggle. The sound sounded so beautiful, that it left all the guys too shocked to say something.

The only thing that Sky could do was nod at her and she smiles softly at him before turning to look at all of them.

"It was nice to meet you all, and thank you for answering my questions. I'll let you get back to your homes or your schools before someone misses you." Her softly spoken words made them realize what she was doing. She turned her back and started walking towards the coverage where her bike was still standing.

No one moved to go after her, to stop her from leaving, to ask her to stay with them.

Riven looked at the other, before realizing no one was going to go after her. Sighing, he rolled his eye's before striding forwards after the red head, unconsciously looking over her figure. He smirked lightly when she stopped and turned slightly sideways to let him catch up with her.

"Yes, Riven?" Her soft voice, slightly lilting as she spoke to him.

"They wouldn't do anything about it, so I thought i'd say it. They want you to stay with them, to go to Alfea with Stella so you can learn about magic and how to control your powers even more than you already can. And, Also so we can get to know you better, because you seem like a cool person to hang out with... With Awesome clothing style." With a smirk accompanying the last part, he let her consider what he'd just announced.

She stared at him, unwaveringly, as she seemingly though it over.

"_They didn't say anything about me wanting me to stay... But he did. He came over here, himself, to ask me to stay and to go to school with that girl... But... What should I do? I do want to learn new things... About where I came from... Because it's obvious that my so called 'parents' arn't my real ones... So I'm betting I was adopted and that my real parents may still be out there!"_

Bloom nodded slightly, as if to herself, before smiling at Riven, who she happened to think was quite fit, even with his seemingly moody personality.

"Okay, I'll go to Alfea with Stella... But i'm going to need someone to come with me to my parents, to explain everything, as i do not believe they will understand or agree if i went alone." Riven only smirked in agreement before turning towards to group, who had already started cheering all apart from Stella, who looked incredulously at the others.

Bloom let a small smile cover her face, unintentionally blowing Riven away at how much more beautiful she looked when smiling.

**Authors Note - It's longer than the last chapter and it'd still similar to what happened in the original. So I hope you like this one too. I tired to make it more detailed and less speech because sometimes, it get's a little confusing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Winx Club - A Fairies Tale **

**Authors Note - Yep, Already third chapter rewritten :)**

**I'll just get to it then :)**

**Chapter 3**

Walking down the road, were a bunch of teenagers. Looking at them, you would think that they were just the normal, jun of the mill, teenagers that ruled the schools. But none of these teenagers were normal in the slightest. Riding ahead of them was a red haired girl and a blue bunny in a basket. She was only a few feet in front of them at all times, as they were following her to her house.

The blonde girl, now in normal clothing, was walking side by side with a muscled brown haired boy. They were holding hands, as you would expect to be doing when two young people were dating. She was scowling at the red hair she could see flying around randomly over the top of the others heads.

"I don't see why you guys like her so much. To me she seems like a ugly, attention seeking, little brat, trying to steal the attention all away from me, because she doesn't like the fact I'm prettier than her." She huffed to her boyfriend, not wise enough to keep her voice down letting those in front of her, including the object of her attention, know what she was talking about and who.

The other guys glanced back at them, taking time to glare minutely at Stella before going back to talking quietly amongst themselves. Brandon glanced down at Stella and harshly said. "Don't say such things so loudly. She might not be able to hear you at the moment, but your not getting yourselves any favors right now by letting the other hear you. Yes, I get it, you don't like this girl, but i doubt highly that she's everything you say she is. Just because you don't like how powerful she is, or that her wearing dark, alternative clothing suits her, doesn't mean she's horrible." He whispered in her ear before pulling back and glancing around to make sure no one heard him. Stella huffed back at him and crossed her arms glaring ahead of her, not looking towards her boyfriend at all. He sighed but continued on behind her knowing what would happen if it looked like he walked away from her.

Meanwhile, the other guys were having their own conversation about Bloom, but nothing like the one going on behind them.

"So, what do you think of this girl Sky? You were the one to save her bunny and she thanked you personally..." Timmy timidly asked from the right of Sky. They were looking ahead of them, watching the fiery red hair fly about like flames, black locks sometimes showing through. He was silent for a moment, mulling things over in his head.

"She's... Different. I like it. She's nothing like Stella, that's for sure. She's so beautiful, you'd think she's be really stuck up. But she has the softest voice and personality I've ever seen... That is until something happens to her bunny. Then she get's all fiery. And I'm being literal. Haha..." He laughed quietly at his own little joke, Timmy cracking a small smile too. Ahead of them, Bloom had heard everything they've been saying. Mulling over in her head what she'll say to introduce her new... Friends? To her parents.

Riven, in the mean time, had been thinking things for himself.

"_Stella can be such a cruel person sometimes... Most of the time... And when she's not being mean to others, mainly the girls, she's so annoying! Me this, me that, i've done this, get me this, Brandon! Errg it's annoying. And they wonder why I'm always in a bad mood. It's because she's around me! I don't know how Brandon put up with her. And slagging off Bloom! There is nothing, at all wrong, with Bloom. She's kind, gentle, and soft spoken. Well... Until it involves Kiko, then it's personal. Huh... I can't wait to get to know her better... Let's hope this meeting with her parents goes well, otherwise, she wont be coming to Magics with us..."_

His thoughts came to a halt as the fire fairy did in front. She slowly pulled her bike over to the wall before leaning it on it's side and turned towards them.

"So, which one of you happens to be the unlucky one to come 'talk' to my parents... There not exactly... The easiest of people to talk to or convince..." Bloom raised her eyebrow at the unspoken agreement that went through the guys, before Riven sighed and stepped forward the same time Sky did. They glanced at each other before nodding, turning towards Bloom expectantly.

A small smile came onto her face for a split second before it dissapeared off again. Waving for them to follow her, her whole demeanor change as she got closer to the door.

"Whatever you see or hear inside, you cannot repeat, got it." Her voice came out in a shaky whisper. She looked neither of them in the eye as she opened the door, not wanting to hear their answer. Glancing at each other, the boys stepped into the house and closed the door behind them.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Both Riven and Sky were almost pushed out of the house as Bloom stormed out, very tense. You can almost see the steam coming off her in waves, as her dad yelled out the door, "Bloom Anastasia Peters, get your slutty arse back through this door! You are not going to that school or your not allowed back into this house... Ahhh!" His rant was cut off as items of clothing and objects came flying past him, through the door, to where bloom was standing, rolling her finger around until all her possession where in front of her. Once that was done the door slammed in his face almost squashing his whole face.

Everyone was silent for a minute after the figurative explosion happened. Bloom was busy shrinking her possession, not facing them, as she tried to make herself look busy, so that they wouldn't notice the tears threatening to fall. She knew her parents wern't the best or love the way she acted or dressed... But she didn't think they'd go this far... She suspected they wern't her real parents, but to have them confirm it, in the presence of others, practically strangers. And her da... No, not her dad... Mark... Mark and Vanessa Peters. Not her parents.

She drew in a shaky breath as she realized she had nothing to do with her hands anymore. She shrunk her things and pocketed them before turning to face the others, flinching at the happy smirk Stella threw at her.

Without realizing it, she moved so that she was closer to Sky and Riven than to the others.

Forcing a smile on her face was one of the hardest things she's ever done.

"So, how do we get to this Magic School. Alfea was it? Is there a special transportation method?"

Ignoring the fact that her voice came out weak, she continued on to where her bike was with Kiko sleeping contently in it. Sighing, she picked him up and held him against her body humming slightly, waking him up from his slumber. His confused noises only continued for about 30 seconds before waking up fully and clicked onto that something was wrong with his owner.

Behind her, the others turned to look inquisitively at the two who went with her, but neither would acknowledge anything and just kept looking towards either Bloom or the house, to which they both glared at the slightly open curtain. The woman behind it, glared back but pulled to curtain to anyway and stopped watching.

Bloom turned around again and gripped onto her bike and petted Kiko.

"So... Alfea? How we getting there?"

Stella sighed before enlarging her ring.

"Go Salarain Ring!" she'd been seen with earlier. Twirling it in her hands, she created a glowing portal next to Bloom on the wall. Grabbing Brandon's hand, she pulled him through, leaving the rest to follow, which Timmy and Sky immediately did. Riven waited until she'd walked over to him, before taking the bike off her and Motioning for her to go first.

"Ladies first..." He smirked at her from his half bowed position, glad to see a small smile on her face before she mock curtseyed back.

"Yes, my liege." She giggles silently before walking through the portal, followed by Riven with her bike.

Bloom hoped that wherever this Alfea was, she'd like it, because it looked like she couldn't come back here. _"I hope there's clothing stores I like there... I have enough money.. I'll need something to keep my mind off this and to get someone else's mind on me..."_

**Authors Note - I hope it's not to quick of her to be thinking about guys. I know something important just happened with her family but still, she's a teenage girl, who just met a really hot guy... **


	4. Chapter 4

**/Winx Club - A Fairies Tale**

**Authors Note - Well, another chapter. It's surprising what you get done when Your busy not doing anything else but writing. Add to the fact you already have a outline for the story...**

**Chapter 4**

Walking through a portal had to be the weirdest thing Bloom had ever experienced. It felt like being pulled into places all at once but not actually going there. And it was painless too. She met the others at the other end of the portal and her eye's widened as she viewed the new world behind them.

Behind her, she heard Riven come out but took no heed. She was too busy staring at all the shops and places that she could go...

"Bloom, welcome to Magics, the place where everyone goes to shop, to eat, to hang out... And it's not that far from Alfea or Red fountain, especially not by bus." Sky introduced with a crooked smile on his face as they all watched her reaction. Stella sniffed in distain, immediately pulling her phone out to text her girl friends.

'_Guys, there's a new girl. Her names Bloom and I don't like her one bit. But the Guys seem to love her. Meet us in Magic, want you to meet her and see.'_

Getting all positive reply's she put her phone back into her pocket, And turned back towards the others.

"Well this is all fine and dandy, but if she intends to attent Alfea, were going to need to go shopping, because I will not allow her to go to Alfea dressed like.. That!" Turning her nose us at the clothing she glanced at the girls face and was shocked at what she saw.

The small smirk on Bella's face surprised her. Sneering, Stella questioned her.

"And just what, do you find funny in what I just said. It wasn't meant to be funny. In fact, I meant it as a insult. I mean, look at you! You dress so... Alternative. Nothing like me and my wonderful fashion sense. You need to look in a magazine. Or something. But you need to stop dressing like that. Your going to embarrass yourself and me if you keep dressing like that at Alfea." She huffed at the long speech, smirking in Blooms direction, thinking she'd got one up on the red head.

Bloom walked forward slightly, letting Kiko climb up on her shoulder and stood, arm crossed leaning sideways on her left leg, smirking over at Riven, who stood near her.

"If you really think that that'll offend me, save your breath. I've heard worse from people on earth, where apparently it's more accepted to dress this way than it is here. I dress like this, because I want to. I'll continue to dress like this, because I can. I will not change just because some prissy little rich girl doesn't like my clothing choice. I could say the same about yours, but I didn't, now did I? If the people at Alfea don't like it, oh well. They'll have to get used to it, as will you, got it? As for embarrassing myself, the only one embarrassing themself here, is you."

Bloom steadily got closer to Stella throughout the conversation and near the end, she was nearly standing toe to toe with he sun Fairy. Stella looked unimpressed but didn't say another word on the matter.

Walking back, she pulled her bike from Riven grasp, who gave her a little army salute, which made her laugh.

Shrinking it, she turned towards the opening to magics. Confidently striding out of it she gazed round with a grin, looking for anything that looks interesting.

"Musa, Tecna, Flora! Over here!" Stella broke out from behind Brandon and ran over to three other girls gathered by the water fountain. Hugging each of them, she whispered something, glancing over at Bloom before dragging them over. Heading back to Brandon the purple haired girl, Tecna, did the same to Timmy.

Musa walked over to where Riven was leaning up against the wall. Leaning next to him, so close they were nearly touching, she coyly smiled up at him in what she hoped was alluring, but in reality, made him want to move away.

"Bloom, I would like to introduce you to my best friends, Tecna the technologist" The purple haired girl, nodded over to the red head before turning back to Timmy, who looked happily nervous. "And Flora, the flower power girl" A sweet smile was sent Blooms way, which she shyly returned. "And Musa the girl with the rocking tune's." Stella enthusiastically, if not over enthusiastically, introduced her best friends to Bloom. _"Even though they all looked nice enough, and hadn't snubbed me or ignored me yet, doesn't mean there people that wont go running back to Stella with anything I tell them..."_

Musa didn't like the looks of this girl. She was new, and she could just tell that Riven was paying more attention to her than to Musa.

"_I know we broke up, well he broke up with me, but that doesn't mean that he can go looking at other girls, especially ones like her that he just met! He should be looking at me. I'm prettier than her. And I bet she's not all that powerful."_

Her thought process was cut off as the girl in question spoke up.

"So... Errm, what do you want to do now? Is there a certain time that you have to be at Alfea? And do I have to take some sort of test or talk to anyone about attending Alfea?"

Brandon saw a wicked smile come up on his girlfriends face and rushed to stop the hurricane before it came.

"Well, since school hasn't technically started yet, there is no time limit to when you have to be in, but i think you'll have to talk to Mrs Faragonda first. I'm sure she'll let you in..."

Ignoring the annoyed look Stella sent his way, he smiled charmingly at Bloom who slightly raised her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Alright girls, let's go shopping! We need to get Bloom here... Accustomed to our ways. We also need to teach her some fashion sense too. Don't you agree Musa?"

Smirking, Musa quickly agree'd. _"This was going to fun... Let's see how long she tries to steal Riven away from me..."_

**Authors Note - Sorry, it might be as good as the previous chapters... I dunno what to Write about, this was the filler chapter, until we get to all the good stuff.. The clothes! Haha just kidding :) We'll have a Riven and Bloom moment but nothing too sappy, just a 'moment'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Winx Club - A Fairies Tale**

**Authors Note - I hope you didn't find the last chapter too boring. I just couldn't find anything interesting that i could write about it after the beginning. I hope you like this one more than the last one.**

**Chapter 5**

The plan Stella had in her head, backfired big time. They roamed around Magics, going in every clothing store they could find. And since the guys were with them too, it wasn't as fun as they imagined it to be.

"_Every time i try to tell Bloom that those kinds of clothes don't suit her or that her hair isn't right for her... She'd just look at me and smile, even though it didn't quite reach her eye's. Whenever me and the other girls gave her some... Constructive criticism, the guys would turn and glare at us something rotten. I mean, what do they think their doing! Can't they see how much of a attention seeker she is!?"_

Stella fumed throughout the trip. They were all telling and showing Bloom around and all the interesting things you can do in Magics.

"Errm, guys, do you mind if we go in here? I want to get some new dresses and there seems to be some really nice ones in here..." She pointed to a small, nearly unnoticeable shop that seemed to be built for witches.

"Fallen Angels... Hmm, never seen that here in Magics before..." Sky mused from the front of the boys.

"Well, I for one am not going in a goth witches clothing store! You'll never know what you pick up in there! It's Horrible. Come on girls."

Flipping her hair over her shoulders, she turned walking away only to stop a few meters later, turning slightly impatient. "Brandon... Are you coming with your girlfriend or not?" The last part seemed as though she was gritting her teeth. Behind her, Brandon was rolling his eye's before shrugging apologetically at the others and slowly made his way over to the irate blonde.

"Sorry Bloom, but I think I'll pass up on this one... I kinda agree with the girls..." Sky made a little face at her before jogging slightly to catch up with the others.

"Y...yeh Bloom. Sorry, b...but i think i'll catch up with the others too..." Not meeting either hers or Riven eye's Timmy quickly walked away, shoulders hunched over.

Beside her Riven snorted in humor. "Unbelievable, just because it's a dark clothing store, they think they'll catch a disease or get ambushed by w itches..." Snorting again Riven looked towards Bloom before gesturing towards the door.

"You sure you want to go into a clothes shop, alone, with a girl, not knowing when you'll be able to escape?" Winking, Bloom let out a tinkling giggle that surprised Riven for a split second. Skipping over to the door she walked through as it automatically opened.

Looking all around the store, Riven was sure surprised at how big it was on the inside compared to the outside. All around were different colors and styles of clothing, made for Witch's Mainly and anyone with Emo or Goth tastes.

A wicked smile came onto Blooms face as she saw the lingering looks on Riven's face as he spotted a few articles of clothing that caught his fancy.

Walking over to the first rack she saw, she went about using a spell to carry everything she liked to float behind her.

15 minutes later She was in the Changing room, with Riven waiting impatiently for her to come out so he could see how she looked in this that he picked out for her.

"_The only reason I showed her that dress, was because i knew she'd look georgouse in it... I'm actually glad that none of the others stayed... Stella would have just made fun of her, especially since Bloom could pull of anything and Stella can't."_

A rustling from the curtains brought him out of his thoughts. The only guy in the shop looked up just in time to see Bloom walk out. Riven's eye's went wide and his heart hammered in his head.

The dress was a floor length red and black layered and netted strapless gown. It look like something you'd wear to a ball or a wedding.

"What do you think? Is it too... Out there? I'm betting that there'll be a dance at Alfea at some point and I think I'll probably wear this for it."

With her hair cascading down her back, contrasting with the red on the dress and the black streaks, the dress looked like it was made for her. Form fitting, and showing of every curve of her body. Riven could barely take his eye's off her.

"You look... Georgouse. The dress really suits you." Riven tried controlling his voice, so that it sounded less breathless but from the wink Bloom sent his way, he didn't succeed.

After trying on various items of clothing, 2 more dresses, short ones, 5 pairs of Jeans, some ripped some not, all different colours. 3 strapless tops, 7 off the shoulder tops, all with something written on them. One was "I only kiss boys with Piercings" which Bloom put to the side to buy. It had red writing and the top itself was black, but it had hardly any back. It was only very thin strips of material going across.

Most of what she tried on, she put back, because it didn';t quite fit her exactly right, but some of it, like the ball dress and the t-shirt, as well as a couple of pairs of Bakini's/Bra's and underwear together with some shorts, made it into her bag to buy.

Probably 45 minutes after stepping into that store, both of them walked out, which Bloom shrinking all the bags to place in her pockets. One thing remained un shrunken, and it was a new pair of shoes, or more specific, High Heels. Since the trousers she was wearing were skinny ones, although they were ripped, if she wore high heels with them, it wouldn't look out of place.

Kneeling down to fasten them, she placed her boots next to her and stood up again. They made her about 3 inches taller than before, still only coming up to Riven mouth. They were all black, and were basic strappy high heels. They had a couple of straps over the ancle and the toes and then 4 cris cross straps over the rest of the foot. Together with her outfit, they fit in pretty well.

"If your done trying to impress Riven by bending over, we have to catch the bus back to Alfea if you want to talk to Faragonda."Stella's annoyingly nasal voice sounded from her left and she slowly stood up straight to look her in the eye. To her surprise she was as tall as the blonde now.

"Why would I need on bend over to impress Riven? Just because that's how you got Brandon to agree to go out with you, doesn't mean that every girl has to. You just happen to be a bitch with a good body. Not everyone can win."

Just from that one comment, you could see how much effect it had on both girls. While Bloom looked mildly guilty, a annoyed but triumphant smirk came upon her face. Stella, on the other hand, looked near to blowing up. Next to her, Brandon tried to look indigent for his girlfriend, before realizing what the red head had said was true. Nodding, he turned just in time to see Stella about to yell.

Opposite them, Riven was sniggerer behind his hand, all the time making it look like he was being nonchalant about all of it.

"Now now, Stella, don't tell us it's not true. Because, look around. Everyone knows it."

The cut throat comment rung through the air. The looks on people's faces, even though some tried to hide it, were obvious that they believed and knew this to be true.

Screaming in outrage, Stella turned on her heel and stomped her way off, onto the bus near to them. Slowly, the others began following her, including Bella and Riven at the back.

"I believe that, you going to Alfea, will be the best entertainment anyone will ever have..."

A smirk was his only answer.

**Authors Note - Only, this chapter took me ages! Thank every body for the follows, favorites and views! Thanks so much, glad to know that it was just the old version people liked too :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Winx Club - A Fairies Tale**

**Authors Note - I know it's not been long since I last updated, but I'm getting bored, no Homework at all. And I love to write :)**

**Chapter 6**

Bloom opened the periwinkle door, walking slowly, towards the small group clustered on the wall opposite.

"Well, I've got some bad news..." She spoke morosely.

"It seems as though... You're going to have to get used to me being around more than you thought, as I'm going to be in everyone of your classes, as well as taking extra classes at Red Fountain!"

Her voice changed, gaining a more excited tone as, near to the end, she was nearly squealing in delight. The boys, once hearing of her schedule, were slightly confused, but overjoyed none the less, joining in with the cheers. Riven, was more conserved, and just stood, leaning on the wall, a almost unreadable look on his face.

"Yes, this is a joyful moment and I am glad you already have friends, but you boys will have to go back to Codatorta and Saladin before they begin to worry. You may come visit tomorrow."

Any celebrating was cut off by the quiet but sharp voice of Miss Faragonda. Without another word, she turned and headed back into the same she she exited from previously.

Froze mid dance move, Bloom glanced at everyone before continuing, garnering a laugh from most of them there. Stella, however, had already dragged Brandon off to say goodbye in 'private'.

The same was going off with Timmy and Tecna, except probably less intimacy. Musa, standing next to Riven and Sky, was trying to catch the purple haired guys attention, so she too could give him a 'special' goodbye. But, it was failing. Spectacularly.

"Hey Riven, If your leaving, how about a hug. I've missed you quite a lot, so err... Maybe we should.. You know... Say goodbye properly.. Like stella and Tecna are doing..."

Riven response was a curt "No." and a swift glare before striding over to Sky and Bloom, who was in a defensive position when he mock insulted her dancing skills.

"Dude, we better find the others and leave. Miss F didn't seem pleased about something earlier and I don't want to irritate her much more." Rolling his eye's, Sky agree's giving a awkward goodbye to bloom, before venturing off around the corner.

"See ya then, I guess..." Riven's goodbye was more awkward, if even possible, than Sky's was.

"You can have a hug, you know." A wink was sent along with this comment. Bloom was only slightly joking, half hoping he'd actually say yes.

The look that was returned burned her hopes slightly, but she defiantly kept staring back. Eventually, he seemed to crack and opened his arms, eye's rolling exasperated, as Bloom squealed slightly and gave him a quick but meaningful hug.

Off to the side, Musa glared daggers through the red head before storming off to her dorms, all the while going unnoticed.

**~Time Skip~**

Following the other girl, where she was told her dorm was, she realized that she'd have to share.

Hoping that it wasn't stella, she patted her pocket, making sure all her possession were in there before looking at the doors.

'_Musa and Tecna... Stella... Flora and Bloom._.. _Thank god i'm not with stella... Although I wonder why she has a room all to herself...'_

Deciding to think on it later, she unloaded all her things, and unshrunk them. Once everything was normal size, she realized just how much she spent and how many more articles of clothing she had now.

Looking at her closet, Bloom sneered in disgust at how small it was. Even the one at her home... At her old home in Gardenia was bigger than this one. But that was fixed with a wave of her hand. Just pushing everything in there, deciding to deal with it in the morning, she got ready for bed. The door opened not 5 minutes later, to reveal Flora, who also went about her nightly routine before retiring.

Laying on her back, staring up at the boring ceiling, Bloom was bought out of her revere by the brunette.

"Bloom. Can I ask... When did you first realize you had powers?" Her voice was soft spoken, as if she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

So far, Flora had done nothing to Bloom, so she believed she could answer her question.

"I've had then for as long as i can remember. I remember when i was 2, my dad decided to cook breakfast for once, while Mum was still in bed. The pan caught fire, but my dad hadn't noticed yet. I didn't know fire could hurt me, so i just stuck my hand into the 'pretty colours' as i remember calling them, and absorbed the flames. The only thing left was burnt bacon."

Shrugging she rolled over onto her side, missing the shocked look cross over Flora's face before she shook herself out of it. Not having an answer, she kept quiet and before long, both were sleeping, off into the land of Morpheus.

**~The next Morning~ **

Bloom woke up at her usual time in the morning, earlier than any of the other girls in the school, including most teachers. Usually, she'd get up at 5 in the morning, change into her black sports bra and black running shorts along with her pumps, do some stretches, then go out and do an hour run. Afterward, 30 minutes would be spent on self defence and martial arts. Once all this was done, she;d wind down by doing some more jogging, go back inside and take a shower before getting ready for breakfast and her lessons at school.

Now that she was at a Fairy's school of magic, none of that is going to change.

Carefully throwing back her covers, Bloom changed in record time, grabbed her phone, which she attached to the inside of her arm, plugged in her headphones and was off out.

'_I really hope that none of my dorm mates seem to think it'll be a god idea to move or ruin my things... It wouldn't be very good to their health...'_

**Authors Note - I hope you all like the chapter. I'm trying to make it seem more like the original after this oint. Parts will be different or missing but it's only really the start i'm aking any big changes on. And other parts, too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Winx Club - A Fairies Tale**

**Well, since the Christmas holidays are upon us, i get more time to write on this! Yay... Haha Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 7**

It was still dark when Bloom walked out through the main doors. But you could just see the sunrise coming over the horizon. Checking the time, Bloom saw it was 5:12 and that gave her till 6:12 to run then 6:32 to do all her self-defence. '_T__hat's about the time everyone else should be waking up so it wouldn't seem odd if __I'm __in the shower around about that time.__'_

She set about doing her daily routine, putting her headphones in hear ears and off she went. Because she didn't know the forest well yet, she settles for going round Alfea a few times before stopping to do some martial arts on trees.

Nearing the end of her morning training, she heard a twig snap behind her. Spinning on the spot, she readied herself in a defensive position. No movement was seen for a few minutes, she relaxed her stance and went back to stretching out her muscles again.

Not a few minutes went by before she heard the sound again, followed by hushed whisper's. Guard up, she tried to remain natural while turning her music off so she could hear better.

'_There's at least 2 maybe 3 people... And their voices are quite deep... So i'm guessing guys...'_

**~A few moments ago~**

"Why are we doing this again?" Riven asked annoyed. He, Brandon and Sky were all out, at the edge of the forest, watching Bloom run and exercise as well as fight against tree's that seem to come to life.

"Because, the girls asked us to keep an eye on her today, since we didn't have classes till tomorrow. They want to know more about her and when Tecna's alarm went off saying bloom had got out of bed, they wanted us to investigate." Was the whispered answer. Cautious looking around to see Bloom no longer exercising everyone stilled hoping not to be overheard.

Moments later she continued again and they resumed talking. Sky shifted on the spot and from under his foot a twig sounded with a resounding snap. Everyone froze as Bloom spun to look at where they were hiding. Not moving a muscle until she'd turned back around they angrily whispered to sky who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

With this going on, none of them had noticed that Bloom was staring at the spot they were standing in.

Walking closer, she noticed a head of purple hair and knew it was the guys from red fountain. Sighing, she came to the conclusion that they were there to spy on her.

Eyeing them for a few more minutes, she relaxed against a tree and cleared her throat. All three boys jumped and turned to look at her with wide eye's.

"So it was you i could hear in the forest. Now, now boys, it's not nice to spy on a girl now is it?" A slight smirk covered her face for a brief second before dissipating and allowing a emotionless mask to replace it.

Covertly, they all looked at the other next to them for gulping, deciding to face the music by walking towards her.

Well... When we saw you we didn't want to interrupt so we sat and watched you. I hope you don't mind, but we were wondering why you would be up at this time in the morning doing… Whatever it is you were doing against that tree."

A little laugh made it's way from her throat confusing the others. "You make it seem like i was doing something sordid with the tree..."

Bloom looked them over as she conjured a towel to her and started wiping her body down a bit, smirking when she saw Riven watching her movements.

"It's cool if you wanted to watch me,But just saying, if the girls wanted you to spy on me, could you at least be honest?" Giving them a piercing look she didn't blink until all three had nodded and her persona changed entirely. A large sweet smile came upon her face and she clapped her hand 3 times before stopping.

A awkward silence came upon the 4 of them before being broken by a beeping alarm. Turning it off, bloom looked at them and apologized.

"Sorry, I have to go before everyone realized i'm missing.  
The Alfea's Dance is tonight, right? Maybe I'll see you there. Don't know what to wear though, maybe one of my new outfits, or I'll just make one of my own. See you."

Walking away before there response, they all stood there in shock before shacking themselves out of it.

"Well, that was different. She knew what we were doing! How are we meant to explain this one to Stella? She'll be so pissed..." Sky patted Brandon on the back in sympathy.

"Sorry Dude, but it's your girlfriend, you deal with her."Dodging the fist aimed at his face, he ran/jogged over to the ship hidden in the tall tree's. Riven lingered behind, spotting something on the ground. Picking it up, he realized it was Blooms hair clip. Smiling, he threw it lightly up in the air, caught it and pocketed it. The smile was then wiped off his face, the closer he got to the ship.

**~With Bloom~**

Quietly going back into the Dorm, she sighed in relief when she noticed no one else awake. Knowing that the boy's will contact one fo the girls at some point, she slowly set about getting ready for the day.

'_Hmm, i wonder what i can wear to the dance. Maybe that dress i bought at 'Fallen Angel'... No, Riven's already seen it, so I want something different. Maybe... That dress i designed but never had the chance to make... Now that i have a magical library at my disposal... I can actually make it now. This is going to be fun, I cannot wait to see the faces of all the people at the dance. Especially when they realize the designer 'Fabulously Dark' is actually me...'_

Smirking she gathered her clothes and headed of to the shower. Walking through the room, she noticed the slight movement of Flora, a tell tale sign she was waking up.

Laying out her clothes on the side, a genuine smile made it's way onto her normally emotionless face. Laying down was a Red mid thigh skirt with Black netting underneath, followed by Black ripped leggings and Black flat shoes with Skull and cross bones on. For the top, she had a tight purple off the shoulder straps top that showed off her body without revealing too much. Nodding that her outfit was okay, she turned the shower off, undressed and stepped under the spray.

'_Today should be interesting...'_

**Authors Note - I hope you like it. Sorry, but I have to include all my fashion stuff in my story. It's because it fit's so well into the plot line, and it gives me something to write when I'm getting writers Black. And It's a great filler.**

**Please Review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Winx Club - A Fairies Tale

Authors Note - Well, I'm doing more writing than usual.. Hope you enjoy it, i'm Incorporated more and more of the original into from this point on.

Chapter 8

Moodily, Bloom opened the doors to the spacious kitchen.

'The amount of fairies in this school and yet they serve no fruit, at all, for any of the meals. We may have magic, but that doesn't mean we can gorge ourself on all the unhealthiest food there ware and still be fine. Magic doesn't solve everything. Fruit helps you keep your energy up, throughout the day.'

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" A low nervous voice squeaked from her right. Eye's finding a figure all in yellow, she smiled slightly at the cute looking pixie.

"Erm yes, would you mind if i could have some fruit bought in for my breakfast. I'd like to keep my energies up and fruit with pancakes are the best for that. If it's possible." The Pixies looked at each other bewildered before one floated a bowl of fruit salad over to her.

"We've never had a fairy actually want something healthy in the morning. It's a delight to see that someone cares not only about their appearance but their health and their learning too!" With a smile, she backed away from the excited pixies and opened the door that lead to the breakfast hall, carrying the bowl of fruit salad.

Sitting down next to the girls she had to share the dorm with, she noticed none of the glances she was getting.

Next to her, Musa looked at her plate in wonder but veiled disgust.

'What does she want fruit for? Where did she get it from, when there is none on the table? Why eat fruit when there is all of this good food on the table? Does she think she's too good to eat like the rest of us?'

Sneering, she looked away and noticed that all the girls around her were thinking the same or similar things to what she was. Laughing in her head, she turned back to her food. A full english Breakfast. 'Yummy'

Throwing a disgusted look at the amount of grease on the blunettes plate, Bloom resumed thinking about making her dress.

'I know i can make it, I have the materials, and i can go shopping for them... It's just, I either need a sewing machine or to find a couple of spells' Her eye's wandered about the hall, falling on the headmistress Faragonda. A sneer was bought forward before being removed as she thought about the old bag.

'I remember when I was younger, she came over to my house once or twice and talked to my parents. She thought that since she'd 'wiped' my memories of her coming over that, that was it. No, i remember clearly why she came over. She was the one who left me with my parents in the first place, that's why i always knew I was adopted but I repressed it until they told me. And asked if I was behaving and that the regular money for looking after me would come every month. She started to explain something about my family, that the reason she put me with them was because I was powerful or something, but as soon as she saw me there, no matter how young I was, she locked me out then at the end supposably wiped my memories.'

Snapping out of her thoughts when everyone started moving, Bloom walked ahead of the other, not too far away, but close enough that she could hear them too.

"Girls, the dance is tonight. We need to show our men that we mean business and what we wear needs to attract their full attention for the whole night. So, I'll be wearing a Vatorvitali dress, Brandon will be drawn to me even more. Tecna will be wearing the latest in internet dresses, Timmy will simply die for you Tec. Musa, wear that red one strap, knee length, tight one. Riven, once he sees you, will literally fall over himself to ask you back out. Flora, wear that pink and black knee length dress, that flows out at the back. And put your hair up in two buns with a few curls round your face, you'll look gorgeous!"

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that she didn't say anything about Bloom or what she could wear. As for Bloom, she didn't overlook that she said Musa wanted Riven.

'Well, they want to play it that way, I'll just have to definitely make that dress, but add a few... Minor alterations to it...' a smirk came on her face and started listing the few spells she knew to make the dress, ignoring the rest of the girls. Behind her, she was on the receiving end of 2 annoyed glares and 2 thoughtful gazes.

~Blooms Room~

Flora only briefly made an appearance to grab her outfit and makeup kit before vacating to Stella's massive room.

Grinning, she looked over to her closet, and dragged out her trunk full of clothing materials, sewing kits and threads of all different colours and widths. Picking up the book she found before breakfast she set the design on her bed and stood there in though for a few moments.

Nodding, she waved her hand over the blood red material, magically sizing it up to what she wanted, including the alterations.

Hours later, after many spells and lots of materials, her dress was almost finished.

It was knee length on one side but as it went round, it gradually got shorter. The shortest part of the dress was just above mid thigh and the longest part was knee length. The actual dress was strapless, only having the appearance of straps that were loose and hung down to the side of the shoulders. There was a thick band of satin in the color black. The top part of the dress was tight, tight against the body, showing off all the curves. Before reaching the hips, there was a belt like band of black silk that went all around the dress before it tied in a bow at the back. From there down, the skirt flared out slightly, showing off the legs even more. The dress itself was a blood red underlay materials, with black lace overlay for both the bodice and the skirt. Underneath parts of the black lace on the skirt was silver strips of material coming fro the waste, but never actually reaching the bottom of the dress.

Satisfied with what she'd created, she placed away all the excess materials but stopped when she noticed red silk ribbons. Thinking for a moment, she turned to her dress and attached them to the top of the bodice, creating a outline along the top, securing the lace more and making the chest area stand out more.

Nodding in finality, she packed away the rest of the materials and placed the trunk back in her closet. Pulling out her shoes box, she opened it and quickly scanned her collection before picking her new pair of strappy high heels out.

Changing the ancle straps to gradually from blood red to black she set them off to the side. Looking at the clock, she realized she still had a few hours before she had to get ready for the dance, and decided to read some more of the books she checked out from the library that morning.

Authors Note - I hope no one complains about how much detail i go into with my fashion things, but it's because it's my passion and what I'd love to do. Enjoy, and nearly all the fashions designs and outfits in this story are my own creations.


	9. Chapter 9

**Winx Club - A Fairies Tale**

**Authors Note - I would Like to thank *****SakuraKoi***** For posting a review on every chapter I've written so far :) means a lot to me that you really like this story, and that you also like my old one too :) **

**Also *****darkangel325***** For liking my old story enough that they really want me to continue writing both stories :)**

**Anyway, onto the story :) Some of this chapters going to have some of the original in it, word for word :)**

**Chapter 9**

Hours after the dress had been made, Bloom stood in front of the mirror she has in her shared room. In her hair, she'd woven 3 white roses in with a few silk bands. Most of her hair was curled, except her fringe. Where her fringe reaches the length of her hair, those few locks were pinned back and the ends curled and blended in with the rest of her hair.

Streaked with glittering purple streaks, that almost look natural, it finished the look off completely. For make up, she had black and red smokey eye's with slight blush and only glossy none stick lip-gloss.

The dress itself, fit perfectly on her. It clung in the right places and definitely bought out her legs, which were on show with no tights or leggings in sight.

A grin was on her face as she bent over to tie her heels on properly. The heels added 3 inches to her 5ft 2inch height, making her a acceptable height.

Turning, she grabbed her phone and strapped it into a little pocked on her thigh, high up that no one should be able to see it.

Walking out, a thought crossed her mind. _'I wonder how long it'll take for Musa to start screaming at me or for Stella to throw a hissy fit...'_

**~At the Party~**

Stella and Tecna had found their boyfriend and were clinging onto their arms adoringly. Sky and Riven were off to the side quietly talking to one another.

"Riven, do you like Bloom? As in, actually like her?" Sky asked him quietly as he kept an eye out for anyone eavesdropping. Riven was about to respond with his usual answer before actually thinking about it.

"Yeh… Yeh I guess I do. I mean, man. She's cool, knows how to fight, isn't a prissy Princess when it comes to something's, knows what to say when it needs to be, funny and adorably innocent in a wrong way. I've only known her for about a day, but it feels like i've known her for so much longer... I trust her.

Riven finished his monologue on how he likes Bloom, never noticing the fuming black haired fairy standing nearby.

Just as Sky was about to respond a loud gasp from everyone in the room had them turning towards the stare case. There, in all her beauty, was Bloom descending the staircase elegantly and slowly, looking round the room at everyone staring at her in shock, revealing in it as a smile crosses her face. As she reached the bottom people started snapping out of their Dazes and Started whispering loudly about her.

'_Wow, she's so pretty, where did she get that dress? It's so gorgeous.'_

'_I know! And i so love what she did with her hair, it totally fits in with the dress.'_

Over, where Stella, Tecna, Timmy, Brandon and Flora were, they were all staring in various states of shock. When the whisper's started, they all snapped out. Flora looked adoringly at the flowers perfectly woven into Blooms hair, wondering how she did it.

Brandon did a low whistle and got a wack on his chest for it from his glairing girlfriend. Tecna didn't know what to say, neither did Timmy so they both kept quiet about it, going back to whispering about technology.

Stella, however couldn't keep her mouth shut, just about thr same time that Musa started yelling.

"How can you think that she is pretty! She's not, she's not worth your attention, I am! And her dress looks so slutty, that I bet all she want is for someone to take it off for her tonight!"

"What are you thinking, liking a girl like that! You should like someone like me! I mean look at her, she looks so slutty, and it does not suit her at al! She stole my idea on the dress, and it would look far better on me, not her! Riven, are you listening to me, I like you and you should like someone like me, not her!"

Stella and Musa's rants overlapped but everyone could hear what both of them were saying. There was no noise after there yells, everyone waiting for someone to react.

Bloom reached the middle of the room, before turning to Stella. She did nothing more than say in a calm voice, "Why would I want something like that, just because that's what your wishing to happen, doesn't mean all the natural beautiful girls do." With that she started walking over to where she saw Riven. Glaring at Riven and now Bloom, Musa stood in her way, then turned to face rive, with what she should was a innocent look on her face.

"Why would you want some like her, who says such nasty things to her friends?"

A glare settled on his face, Riven leaned up from the wall and spoke quietly to Musa, although it traveled all across the room.

"Why would I ever want someone like you, who degrades and is horrible to someone who you barely know, just to try and gain my attention. I don't know why i ever went out with you in the first place, but I regret doing so. Bloom has and is everything you are not. She's nice, has a wicked sense of humor, considerate, but has a sneaky side to her that I really like. She's pretty, very pretty and she isn't like any of the shallow princesses that I seem to attract." while talking both her and Bloom had met in the middle and by the end he was speaking to her and not Musa.

A breathtaking smile was bought on her face as he faced her.

"I know we've only just met, but I feel like i've known you longer than that, and i feel so strongly about you, would you do me the honor of... Having this dance with me and being my girlfriend." The music restarted, Riven held his hand out and without a seconds hesitation, she accepted it and allowed him to pull her on the dance floor.

The dance was magical, to say the least, others joined in around them, as Riven twirled her around the dance floor with ease and she kept up with his footsteps. At the end, he bowed, then leaded her off towards Sky, the only person looking happy for them from there so called friendship group.

**Authors Note - What do you think? Hope you like it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Winx Club - A Fairies Tale**

**Authors Note - Inspirations Calls!**

**Chapter 10**

***BOOM***

An explosion went of behind Riven and Bloom, sending them both flying forward into the wall. Behind then, there was cackling laughter, made from three voices.

"Well, sisters, I do believe that we made an entrance that no one will forget for a long time." Laughing followed this, as well as screams.

Blurrily, Bloom sat up pieces of rubble falling from her back to the floor with the movement. Grimacing at the slight pain in hr back, she looked around to see what was going on. Some of the teachers and students were fighting 3 girls, or closer to adult women to be precise. Oddly enough, the headmistress was no where to pe seem.

"Bloom!" A shout was heard from her left and her head turned that way to see Riven running over to her, from where his landing place had been.

He knelt down next to her and helped her out from under the rest of the rubble. Standing up, she realized that he dress was torn and ripped, almost so much that without the dress tape underneath it, the dress would have fallen down.

"Are you okay? Your head's bleeding..." His hand came up to lightly touch the wound. Flinching, Bloom realized that there was a dull ache in her head from where his fingers lightly touched.

"Yeh I'm fine, but... How did you end up over there, the blast wasn't that powerful was it?" Her voice was quiet, almost scratchy and at the back of her mind, she realized that she was going to have a major problem soon.

His answer was drowned out by creams coming from several girls in the school, attracting their attention. Her eye's sharpened, seeing the attack for what it was. _The three girls, witches_ her mind supplied, _were the cause of this attack._

Noticing that Riven was fingering his sword hilt, she pushed him lightly. "Go, help your friends and fellow student. I know you want to. I'll be fine, go!" Her voice rose slightly, hurting more than it should, but no where near a shout.

He nodded hesitantly, squeezing her hand slightly, before pulling out his plasma sword and plasma boomerang and running into the fight, helping out many student from under rubble.

Turning, she saw more than a few fairy's transformed and trying to attack the witch's. Trying, being the unmissable word in that sentence. Ever spell sent the witch's way, seem to get absorbed by the bubble surrounding them. The witch's didn't even look bothered, not even concentrating, throwing spells lazily about, while nothing actually reaching them.

"Stormy, do you see this! It's that earth girl that that beat our stupid ogre! What do you think sisters, should we teach her a lesson?"

Scouting the crowds, they found her, red surrounding her from her hair, her dress and blood running from various wounds. Bloom was staring right at them, anger in her eye's almost as though there was fire.

"Well, well, well. Just look at the princess that became a pauper. I bet she looked so wonderful when that dress wasn't ripped...I wonder if her parents would be proud of her if they saw her now. Alone, ugly, no powers at all... Boo Hoo... I doubt she even has any Winx to begin with..." Laughter followed the sentence, eye's closed at her sisters joined in, never seeing the transformation take place before there very eye's.

Bloom heard what they were saying, and usually doesn't let things like that bother her, but when she heard them talk about her parents, then she got mad.

Clenching her fist, she ground her teeth, unaware of the fire forming all around her body from her anger.

Body lifting, only then noticing what was happening, Bloom let her Winx take control. In a flash of light and fairy dust, she had transformed and landed on the floor, one knee down, crouching, hand down before looking up and glaring at the witches.

Long gone was the happy girl she was at the start of the dance. Now, now Bloom was angry. More than angry, furious.

She flew up in the air, glowing brightly, as though on fire. In her hands were fireballs, ready to be thrown. Gaining the whole halls attention, she screamed with primal rage before souring forward in the air throwing the fireballs in succession.

The witches were ready to laugh at her feeble attempts, but the laughs never came, because the fireballs hitting the up to now unstoppable shield, were tearing holes through it.

"Icy, what do we do? She's too powerful, the shields not going to last for long! And this is the most powerful one we know..." Stormy raged at her sister, half scared, half angry that, no matter what they did, nothing worked against these Winx girls.

Just as the last part of the shield fell, and the fire balls came close to them, Icy flew far from her sisters, towards Bloom.

"Leave her to me. Ice will always put out fire! Cover me!" blizzards of ice was sent in Blooms direction, freezing or blasting anyone else that was in it's path, out of the way. Coming closer up to the target, the blizzard all of a sudden seemed to dissapear into nowhere. Both ignoring this, attacks were sent both ways, Fire and ice.

Meanwhile, Stormy and Darcy were fighting Stella, Musa, Tecna and Flora.

"What do you say, sister of mine, shall we show them powers that they could never dream of?" Stormy grinned at her sister before twirling in mid air.

"phyco-clone!" In the middle of the room, there was a hurricane. But no ordinary hurricane, it had Physic abilities in it, stopping anyone inside to escape until the attack was over.

Trying to fly away, the 4 girls were unsuccessful and were sucked into the vortex, each clinging onto each other to try and stay safe.

"You think you can come in here, like your all that, like you own the place and try and pick a fight with fairies? Well, you wanted a fight, you have one now! Dragon Ball Fury!"

Immediately, a series of fire balls were headed at high speed toward Icy and there seemed to be no stopping to them. Icy managed to dodge a few, but was struck down eventually.

The fire balls stopped as soon as they'd hit their target, and everyone was distracted by a bright flash of light, where the other had escaped from the Hurricane.

Noticing Icy's distraction, Bloom aimed with both her hands and created a giant ball of fire and electricity and pushed it forward towards her opposition. It knocked her out of the sky for a split second, Icy landing on bits of rubble.

By now, the other two sisters were unconscious and being apprehended and both school thought it was over, but Bloom knew Icy wouldn't be beat that quickly.

A scream of rage alerted them to that fact. Very shard and dangerous icicles were shot towards Bloom, who managed to out up a shiel in time, melting them all.

By now, the whole school was watching with shocked and awed eye's

'_Oh wow, I knew she was powerful, but I didn't know how powerful...if this is her slightly pissed off, i'd hate to think what she'd be like when she was furious...' _Riven was watching from across the room, after helping Sky and Brandon shift rubble about from over some fairies.

The fight continued, fire and ice being sent in all directions. When it seemed as though neither of them were going to win, Icy flew at Bloom, who threw up a spell shield thinking she was going for a close range attack but did nothing against a human body. Taken by surprise, Bloom realized seconds too late, she let her guard down. Icy grabbed her neck with both hands and started to squeeze, hard.

Blooms hands were not idle, they were tugging and pulling on the ice with's t try and let her go to no avail.

Ignoring the pain for now, Bloom pushed all her power into her hands, fueled by anger and let it all go into Icy. Wristbands and Necklace, witch all seemed to be part of her transformation, glowed brightly in their eye's before creating a mask of light over everyone else, causing no one to be able to see anything.

Screaming was heard over the light before abruptly being cut off by a loud bang and the lights died out.

Just before Icy passed out because of the pain, she looked down to Blooms hands and noticed her wristbands and then glanced at her necklace, coming to a shocked decision.

'_She has Gloomix Powers.. All three... She has a witch for an ancestor... A powerful one too...'_

The light died down, and everyone saw Icy's body float down first, to land next to her sisters.

Blooms body followed, no longer in fairy form, but she still had the bracelets and necklace on up until she'd landed herself, whence they dissapeared.

Running over before she'd even landed, both Riven and Sky fell beside her, Sky almost shouting with worry.

"Is she okay?"

About to shoot a sarcastic comment at the blonde, Riven was interrupted by the school nurse, Ophelia coming over to scan Bloom.

"She's okay, just has some Major Power Drainage and it overloaded her system and rendered her unconscious. She'll be fine after some rest. If my calculations are correct, she won't be awake to go to classes tomorrow, so I excuse her from them. Take care of her." She leveled her gaze on Riven until she was satisfied that he would before walking over to someone else.

Nodding, even thought she was no longer there, she scooped her up, holding her bridal style, head propped against the joint between shoulder and neck. Her hand came up and curled around Riven's shirt, not wanting to let go.

He looked over to the group to his left, to see his fellow guy smiling and joking around at his expense, but he couldn't care less. On the other side, the girls, minus Flora, were all glaring at him or at Bloom. Flora on the other hand, looked thoughtful.

"Can someone lead me to her room? I think she'd like to rest on a proper bed..."

Following Flora to hers and Blooms shared room, he thought about what he'd just witnessed.

'_She really is powerful, and she went after Icy like they were sworn enemies, but they'd never met before... And I saw the way Miss F looked at Bloom, like she expected this to happen all along, but angry about something... I never trusted her...'_

Thoughts coming to a close, he entered their room and placed Bloom gently down on the bed, releasing her fingers with his own before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

He turned to Flora. "Tell her I'll be by after my classes are over tomorrow." With that, he left, absentmindedly noticing Flora magically changing bloom, just as he left the room.

**Authors Note - How was that? Did you like it as much as the original? More? Less? Please tell me :)**


End file.
